Crimson-Siders
by Verbophobic
Summary: Based on this blog and the interaction through there. The family Sideswipe finds and those he loses.


Chapter One: Inroduction

Sideswipe was just sitting in his spot, watching the mechs around him. Many had been transported here, to this space and time, through odd means. It had come to be known as the multiverse and it had been weird, and creepy and even a bit scary at first. Especially with no memories. But now, after a month or two of being here, any fear or uncertainty was gone.

Now there was only pain. His only love had left him. Like everyone else had, The Seeker Who Must Not Be Named, had broken up with him after sharing so much. After all this time.

His only constant from day one had been that Seeker but now, even he was gone. Now all he had was himself, and his dead brothers conscious. Where had he gone so wrong? Where had it all gone so wrong? I used to be a fun and happy experience, learning about others cultures, times and the wars. To experience it because in some of the universes it was still being fought. Other had been ones and some had been lost. There were even a few where war had not broken out.

Ah, the Prince~ One of his few serious crushes but they had not worked out for the Prince had lied. Sideswipe had assumed that because the Prince, so nice and sweet, had indulged him with a date or two that the Prince had been serious. And even if the Prince had seriously fallen in love with him back- there was no changing the fate the Prince had in store. Prince Starscream, of a Vos that had not been afflicted by war, was betrothed. Apparently he was actually happily betrothed now too.

Any resentment Siders had held at that harsh slap of reality was gone, having come back once or twice to see the prince and seen how happy him and his mate- frag it all who was it again? Skyfire or something? Perhaps writing his eulogy with no internet connection was wrong... this is a eulogy, right?-were Sideswipe was able to smile fondly and retreat without worry that he had back away too easily. Those two were meant for each other.

Who else had he met? There were like four or five starscreams he favored, a Megatron, one Optimus Prime he talked to and even an Orion Pax that no longer fought in a war but was part of the lantern corps. A Rodimus, two Ultra Magnus', Skids- ah adopted older brother Skids~ He needed to bloop him again soon- over two hundred bots that he met and knew the goings on of. None of them compared to a certain seeker, for sure, but said Seeker was the one causing him pain.

Where should he start with his story? Where should this script of the passed two months begin? To start at the beginning would be far too far, but to start anywhere else would not be far enough.

He himself was not like other Sideswipes. Sideswipes... perhaps he should start there. He knew more than eight of himself and not one alike. One had been trapped in a rift where his spark had stayed young, hid body damaged, and his mind aged; another was more of a younger cheery short like a teen with happiness and enthusiasm he had long since lost, there was even one that was an adopted child of an Ironhide! A Sideswipe that's willingly associating with and Ironhide!

He'd seen so much, learned so much. From what he remembered, which grew more and more everyday, there was a lot off difference and everything fascinated him. To see Autobots that were all for helping and saving and Decepticon's that wished for nothing more than murder and death, for war to have never happened, war to have ended and their race prospering, things beyond his imagination-

It was nearly impossible to find a place to start, but it all came down to that Seeker. He had been there when he had no memory, he had been there when a child had been thrust into his life because he had been mistaken for a different Sideswipe. Even when the dreaded 'gray faces' sent magic and cursed him. When he came down with quite a few virus'. That Seeker was always there. But now- now that seeker was gone and it tore at his spark. Broke the barely there orb that had once been split only to become whole yet felt like it was shattering now.

There was never a Siders without his Tic Tac, no Peppermint without his Minty, no Christmas Ship without Acidstorm.


End file.
